Be Our Mommy
by wolf-with-snake-eyes
Summary: Erica had a thought, she had to voice. "So if Derek is our Daddy, would that make Stiles our Mommy?"


**Title: **Be Our Mommy

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Erica had a thought, she had to ask.

**Spoiler:** Beware! Mentions of latest episode happenings.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf, if I did . . . Derek would have already kissed Stiles sensless.

Erica looked around the old train car, surveying everyone. She smiled, this was a family, a pack, something she never really had privy to – her parents always keeping her an arm's length away, knowing that one day soon, their daughter was going to die. Now that she was healthy, they still didn't notice, still didn't see her.

She watched as Allison and Scott cuddled into the corner seat, barely aware of their surroundings. Allison kissing Scott's nose, tilting his head up, and then kissing his lips soundly. Everyone knew who was in charge of that relationship.

Likewise, Jackson and Lydia were also cuddled up together in the middle of the train car, on one of the benches against the wall; though they weren't being disgusting about it. Jackson was talking with Boyd, most likely a pissing contest, both boys grinning like loons. Lydia vaguely paid attention, but was glancing around just like Erica. Their eyes met and Lydia smirked at her, Erica returning the smirk, their brain waves in sync.

Peter was standing by one of the side doors leaning on a pole, his chin dropped to his chest, his face showing nothing as he processed his thoughts. He shifted only ever so often, glancing at the front of the car.

Isaac was sitting beside Stiles, leaning on him like a pup. He brought his knees up to his chest, his face showing nothing, but his eyes troubled, always troubled. Stiles was unconsciously rubbing Isaac's back as he looked up from the floor at Derek who was standing at the open door, talking in hushed tones to him; most likely about the upcoming Alpha Pack trying to take over their town.

Stiles leaned back into the wall beside the door, huffing. That's when Isaac made to move closer, almost sitting in his lap like a child; he too was now looking up at Derek.

Derek grunted at the pair, making Stiles laugh, and Isaac smile. Those three were particularly close, Erica noticed.

"If Derek is the Daddy, does that make Stiles the Mommy?" She couldn't help but voice the question.

There was an indignant squawk from Stiles direction, as everyone turned their gaze to her.

"What?" Jackson was the first to speak confused, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Ditto," Boyd deemed to say.

"If Derek is the Dad, than is Stiles the Mom? She was quite clear in her question," Lydia supplied.

"Where did that thought even come from?" Asked Scott perplexed.

"I can see it," Allison said.

"Excuse me, do I not get a say in this? I'm not a chick!" Stiles yelled.

"I never said you were," Erica spoke.

"Mom is derived from the word Momma, pronounced **mah-**muh or muh-**Mah.** Definition 2a: a sexually attractive, usually mature woman. 2b: one's wife. This is considered _slang, _or _informal _to the word Mother. Mother, pronounced **Muh**_**th**_-er. This word is a noun, definition comes in five parts. One, a female parent. Two, one's female parent. Three, a mother-in-law, stepmother, or adoptive parent. Four, a term of address for a female parent or a woman having or regarded as having the status, function, or authority of a female parent. And five, a term of familiar address for an old or elderly woman. So I beg to differ, when you said and or compared me to the word Mom, or Mommy which is clearly stated as the _female_ parent you inadvertently called me a chick!" Stiles ranted, face flush, arms waving.

"Dude did you just quote the Webster dictionary?" Scott asked.

"I got bored a couple years back, read the thing through," Stiles waved it off.

"No but guys _think _about it," Erica continued, not paying Stiles any mind. "Stiles – he is like always there." The pack looked at her, quizzical in their features. She huffed before further explaining, "Stiles is like den mom." She looked to Scott, "Who taught you control when you were having Daddy issues with both Peter and Derek?"

"Stiles," the answer came easy; Scott didn't even have to think about it.

"And he did it a lot smoother then Derek could have taught you, he went about it by playing to your strengths, by teaching and bringing you to your own conclusion. Who else do you know who can, and does do that?" Erica had heard stories about Scott's mother; she knew what she said to be true.

Scott had to think for a minute, "My uh, Mom." She could hear Stiles mumbling something in the background.

"Bingo," Erica said, smiling. She turned to Allison, "Who has gone the extra mile to learn and know about your family, to help you forge a relationship with a werewolf, and listen when Scott's being especially dense? Who has help fill that void that losing your own mother created?"

Allison smiled, "Stiles." She turned to Stiles, "Love you Mom." Stiles sat speechless, Derek also looking on in interest.

Boyd was next, "Who makes sure you sit and interact with the pack, your brothers and sisters, at lunch? Who makes sure you eat properly and that you do your homework, often pairing you up with Scott to make sure he does the same?" Boyd's eyes slip to Stiles, holding them there for a moment before looking down. Boyd wasn't much for words.

Erica then penetrated Jackson, "What, he hasn't done anything for me." Jackson said, venom in his voice.

"Oh," it was Derek who spoke now, "So making sure you don't get beaten the crap out of on a daily basis is nothing?" Jackson flinched back.

"Not forgetting when you got sick after the whole Kanima thing as it left your system. Making sure you ate, had all your makeup work, that you were okay." Erica supplied. She looked to Lydia.

"He will do anything for me, any of us really. Such a mother hen. Made sure I made it to Jackson in time." Lydia smiled.

"I-I'm not a mother hen!" Stiles objected, voice nearly pubescent.

Erica continued, Peter gazed at her as she spoke, "He let you know when you went too far – even if he had to kill you in the process. He still did, and he protected the cubs he had, and Derek with a blazing fury. He keeps you in check and happy enough not to try and take over as Alpha. He made sure you integrated in as part of the pack, as the crazy uncle."

Peter nodded, "No doubt."

"Isaac sweets, what does Momma do for you?" Erica asked to boy still lodged in Stiles lap.

"Calm, always calm around him, he listens, keeps – keeps me. Let's me cuddle, cuddles me back, feeds me. Makes sure that I am okay, treats my wounds." He looked up at Stiles, whose face was slack as he took all of it in, "Like a Mom would, with sponge-bob Band-Aids."

Erica turns to Derek, "You are most definitely the Alpha, the leader, Daddy, but Stiles also cares for us he is most definitely second in charge and if you two were to fuck who would be bottom? Who would be the Mom?" Stiles blushed and stammered.

"Stiles," Derek said, answering the question.

It was quiet for a moment, letting the new revelation sink in, before Stiles spoke up, "If I am your mother, then you are all grounded! And you," Stiles pointed up at Derek, "You are in the dog house for even agreeing with them."

Isaac looked up at Stiles, eyes wide, "Even me?"

Stiles melted, he held Isaac closer, petting his hair back. "Oh baby never you."

Everyone burst into laughter, even Derek was chuckling.

**Author's Note: Just some fluff to help get my writer juices flowing. **

**I offer a challenge though!**

**The prompt: If Derek is the Daddy would that make Stiles the Mommy?**

**You can use my story as a starting point . . . or write your own.**

**I look forward to reading them.**

Reference/Quote: Online Webster Dictionary for the words Mom, Mamma, and Mother.


End file.
